cyberfeifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HealerZomo/Brainstorming Session Notes 14.03.18
Chernobyl - already Fae to begin with, in fact most uninhabited land is Japan - primarily unaffiliated due to constant struggle and the amount of rural area, though there are large pockets of Cleansed Russia and North Korea-- largely Cleansed due to government power and military force Cyberfei Worldbuilding A. Basics B. o Are the laws of nature and physics actually different in this world, or are they the same as in real life? How does magic fit in? Laws of physics generally the same, though embellished slightly by magic. Magic is a turning force in power, granting far more freedom in land and sky. · o Is this generally an earth-like world? Is it an “alternate Earth”? It’s a near-future “real-world” setting, so yes, alternate Earth. · o Are there different human races, whether or not there are non-humans like elves or dwarves? How does the cultural and ethnic diversity of this world compare to the real world? Human diversity is about the same as it already is, except now there are elves and other fae around, as well as magic-using humans. · o Where does magic power come from: the gods, the “mana” of the world (as in Larry Niven’s “Warlock” stories), the personal willpower or life force of the magician, somewhere else? Is magic an exhaustible resource? If a magician must feed his spells with his own willpower, life-force, or sanity, what long-term effects will this have on the health and/or stability of the magician? Do different races/species have different sources for their magic, or does everybody use the same one? Magic is a natural resource found primarily in nature. Different fae believe their magic comes from different sources -- High and Dark Elves, for example, believe their power comes from the sun, stars and moon respectively. Wood Elves believe it comes from nature spirits, and City Elves believe it is an untapped natural potential. In humans, magic comes from a combination of proximity to Fae power and already explored magic potential -- generally people who have explored magic in the past will be more likely to Awaken to their power. The limits to magic depend on several factors: the type of magic and experience level of the user, for example. B. Alternate Earth C. o Are there non-human inhabitants of this planet (elves, dwarves, aliens)? If so, how numerous? How openly present? What areas do they occupy (examples: dwarves in mountains or caves, elves in forests, etc.)? Primarily fae, scattered all across the world and mostly open about it, post-Uprising. · o How similar are the history and culture of the alternate earth to real history and culture? Why is it so similar/different? History is about the same, only the Fae have been living in secret among humanity for like-.. ever. ''Culture has changed somewhat, however, thanks to the integration of Fae into human society · o Is there a specific historical point where this world split off from ours (e.g., Napoleon won at Waterloo)? If so, what was it? How long ago was it? How much has changed and will continue to change as a result? Is the split in history a result of the presence of magic, or is the change the thing that made workable magic a possibility? Split in future, no split in history to speak of. · o If there is no specific point of divergence, what are the differences between this imaginary world and the real one? How obvious are they in everyday life? If magic exists but history is more or less the same, why has it had no effect? If magic works, elves exist, etc., but most people don’t know it, how and why has this been kept secret? Idk how has the entire LGBTQ+ community been kept secret? Combination fear, willful ignorance, and probably magic. · o If magic is known to exist, which historical events have changed and which are the same? How have organized religions reacted? Governments? Ordinary people? What laws and/or professions are different? What effect will the general and specific differences have on the social questions below? Governments reacted differently depending on the location. Many fought back. Higher-ups such as rich business-owners, government officials, religious leaders, etc. were more likely to build walled-off Cleansed cities, whereas more rural areas were less affected by the Uprising in general. Ordinary people reacted as dividedly as ordinary people can be expected to react -- some rebelled, some accepted the change, etc. · o How does a magician tap his/her magic power? Does becoming a magician require some rite of passage (investing one’s power in an object, being chosen by the gods, constructing or being given a permanent link to the source of power) or does it just happen naturally, as a gradual result of much study or as a part of growing up? Most fae are born with magic potential. Most humans develop into it as with anything else -- through puberty, or something that triggers an awakening later in life. · o Does practicing magic have any detrimental effect on the magician (such as becoming addictive, fomenting insanity, or shortening life-span)? If so, is there any way to prevent these effects? Are the effects inevitable to all magicians, or do they affect only those with some sort of predisposition? Do they progress at the same rate in everyone? Are they universal in all species, or are some races (dwarves, elves, whoever) immune to these detrimental effects? Some forms of magic can be detrimental, especially if the person is trying too much too fast. The progression and repercussions of magic, however, are dependant individually on species, magic school, experience, etc. · o Are certain kinds of magic practiced solely or chiefly by one sex or the other? By one race or another? Is this because of inborn ability, natural preferences, or legislation? Some races prefer specific forms of magic or are naturally more proficient in them, through a combination of cultural and biological factors. · o Does a magician’s magical ability or power change over time — e.g., growing stronger or weaker during puberty, or with increasing age? Can a magician “use up” all of his/her magic, thus ceasing to be a magician? If this happens, what does the ex-magician do — die, retire, take up teaching, go into a second career, start a freelance consulting business? Magic skill is increased just as any -- with practice, experience, understanding and dedication. The more someone puts into learning about the ins and outs of their chosen school of magic, the more proficient they will become. · o If magic requires study, where do you go to learn about it? How do people fund their training? Is there an apprenticeship system, or are there wizard schools, or is it one-on-one tutoring/mentoring? Is an untrained wizard dangerous, or just an ordinary person? Some learn from more experienced mages, some teach themselves, others go to Astoria. · o Is magic considered a science, or are scientists and wizards enemies or rivals? Are magic and science compatible? To what degree does the presence of magic, magical objects, and wizards replace technology (for example, a chest that is enchanted to keep its contents cold could replace the refrigerator)? Duplicate technology? Supplement technology? Magic and technology can be combined, especially in areas where fae and humans work together. This is why the City Elves are so proficient in tech magic -- they are able to combine their magic with the technology they grew up surrounded by. Combining forces also makes the energy and resources used by the technology greatly reduced, due to the mix of mediums. A. ''Magic and Technology B. o Are there magical means of transportation (teleport spells, magic carpets, dragon-riding)? How do they compare in speed, safety and expense to non-magical means? Are there any drawbacks to magical travel (for example, teleport sickness)? How commonly are they used, and for what purposes (industrial shipping vs. travel for fun)? Primary form of transport in, within, and out of cities are the Skyline trains. · o What are the major political factions at present? How long have they been around? Which factions are allies, which enemies? Are there any potential new forces on the political scene (e.g., a rising middle class, a university gaining unexpected power because of certain magical discoveries, etc.) Cleansed Fae Resistance Rebellion Forsaken Astoria Map of Astoria Category:Blog posts